


The Seeds of Change - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23798">The Seeds of Change</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seeds of Change - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> My beta, jakrar sent me a bunny:

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[The Seeds of Change](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23798)**


End file.
